


Я узнаю тебя из тысячи

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve has made some new friends, Tumblr Prompt, recovered bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Заявка: Баки узнает, что у него очень известное лицо. Прочитав о Картере Бейзене, докторе Крисе Беке, Джеке Бенджамине, Ти Джей Хэммонде, Себастьяне Стэне и Мэйне «миллионере-отшельнике» Джефферсоне, Баки удивлен, что Стив сразу узнал в Зимнем Солдате именно Баки. Он выясняет у Стива, что тот дружит со всеми шестерыми и что Стив абсолютно точно сможет отличить Баки от кого угодно. Бонус, если Себастьян Стэн первым предложил дружбу Стиву + ревнующий!Баки.





	Я узнаю тебя из тысячи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all around me are familiar faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349552) by [liionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne). 



Баки сидит и смотрит в экран ноутбука. Пальцы, лежащие на клавиатуре, готовы увести его с этой страницы, но он не может оторваться. На ней подряд выложены фотографии семерых человек, и он – один из них. В основном это обычные снимки с торжественных мероприятий и церемоний, а в конце его фотография – смазанная и зернистая. Тем не менее довольно очевидно, что люди на них очень похожи.

Потом Баки приходит в голову мысль: «А Стив об этом знает? Наверняка знает. Это же известные люди, он должен знать». 

– Стиви! – зовет он. – Иди сюда!

Стив просовывает голову в спальню. Он в фартуке, и выглядит совершенно невинно – готовит обед. Баки подсознательно надеется, что тот не сгорит, пока он допекает Стива вопросами, но сейчас его проблема важнее.

– Ты только посмотри на это. – Баки тычет в экран, показывая на выложенные подряд фотографии семи человек, и хмуро глядит на Стива. – Что это за хрень?

Стив пожимает плечами. 

– Я не знаю. Кажется, у каждого человека в мире есть пять двойников, просто все твои, вероятно, живут в Штатах. И знамениты.

– Их шестеро, – замечает Баки.

– Ну, значит, один запасной. – Стив снова пожимает плечами. – Пошли, ужин почти готов.

Баки с подозрением смотрит на него, потом на экран и неохотно идет за Стивом из спальни на кухню.

***

Он сидит напротив Стива, опустив голову, и гоняет еду по тарелке, а мысли мчатся с бешеной скоростью. Так что он не успевает сдержаться и спрашивает:

– Как ты узнал?

– Что я узнал? – неуверенно уточняет Стив.

– Что это был я. Когда маска упала, как ты узнал, что это я, а не... Джек Бенджамин. Или доктор Бек. Или еще кто-нибудь из них.

– Баки, – Стив тянется через стол и берет его за руку, – я знаю тебя. Я бы узнал тебя где угодно. Я бы узнал тебя с любого расстояния и с закрытыми глазами.

Баки немного оттаивает, переплетая их со Стивом пальцы. Он мягко улыбается, но Стив, конечно, не может не продолжить: 

– И потом, я знаю этих ребят. Я довольно хорошо их отличаю.

Улыбка стекает с лица Баки. 

– Что.

Это даже не вопрос, а утверждение.

У Стива краснеют кончики ушей. 

– Ну, эм-м-м, да... Доктор Бек дружит с Беннером, поэтому мы и познакомились. И Тони, конечно, знает Джефферсона – я думаю, что есть какой-то клуб миллионеров или что-то в этом роде. А с Ти Джеем я познакомился, когда встречался с президентом в прошлом году. С тех пор мы все дружим.

У Баки приоткрывается рот. 

– А остальные?

– Ну… – Теперь у Стива покраснели и щеки. – Картера я встретил на благотворительном вечере, а Джека на той вечеринке для военных пару месяцев назад, и... Себастьян предложил мне свою дружбу.

– Что? – Баки пристально смотрит на Стива.

Стив нервно пожимает плечами. 

– Меня пригласили на премьеру его фильма, он подошел ко мне, мы поговорили. Он дал мне свой номер, и с тех пор мы дружим.

– Он дал тебе свой номер? – скептично переспрашивает Баки.

– Да, – медленно и нерешительно соглашается Стив.

Баки делает паузу, ожидая, что Стив скажет еще что-нибудь, начнет отрицать то, о чем подумал Баки, потому что Стив, очевидно, знает, о чем он подумал. Но Стив молчит. Баки приподнимает брови. 

– И?

– Что «и»? – напряженно спрашивает Стив, ковыряясь в тарелке. – Мы дружим.

– Похоже, он хочет не просто дружить, – возражает Баки, откидываясь на спинку стула.

– Да ладно тебе, Бак. Он просто хороший парень.

Баки внимательно смотрит на Стива. 

– Хороший парень, который пытается залезть тебе в штаны.

– Есть только один парень, который может залезть ко мне в штаны, и он сидит здесь, – говорит Стив, криво усмехаясь, и в конце концов Баки тает. 

Он легонько пинает его под столом и мягко сжимает ладонь.

– Так вот, – говорит Стив. – Поэтому я и знал, что это не кто-то из них. Они все немного разные.

Баки понятливо кивает.

– А еще, – продолжает Стив, – есть только один парень, которому достаточно просто посмотреть на меня, и у меня внутри всё переворачивается. Даже когда он злится и не в себе.

Баки широко улыбается и наклоняется через стол, чтобы быстро и мягко чмокнуть Стива в губы.

Несколько месяцев спустя, на благотворительной вечеринке Мстителей, Стив ведет Баки через комнату, чтобы познакомить со своим другом. Лицо человека, который стоит у стола с бокалом в руках, – точная копия лица Баки. Или почти точная. Как и говорил Стив: едва заметные отличия. Стив представляет Баки Себастьяну и Себастьяна – Баки, и когда Себастьян упоминает о том, какой Стив прекрасный человек, Баки доброжелательно улыбается. А после утягивает Стива в глубокий, грязный поцелуй. 

Порой ревность может взыграть даже в лучших из нас.


End file.
